Une maladie se promène
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: C'est ma première fic de Naruto.
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Une maladie se promène...

°Premier Chapitre°

C'était un jour comme les autres dans le petit village de Konoha.

Adossée contre un poteau, les yeux fermés, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, visiblement agacée, attendait.

Non loin d'elle se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, impassible..fidèle à lui même en fait.

Une autre personne..Un blond, était aussi présent. Celui-ci soupira. Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, et il tapait du pied, passablement énervé.

Soudain, une silhouette apparue sur le haut du poteau ou se tenait la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, un livre orange à la main.

Tout trois levèrent leurs yeux, et ils entendirent :

Yoh les jeunes...

Aussitôt après, le cri de deux voix mêlées se fit entendre, les voix s'éxclamant à l'unisson :

Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes encor en retard !

Oh...C'est parce que en route, j'ai rencontrée un gnomme des montagne, qui me barrait le chemin, et figurez-vous qu'il voulais m'empêcher de venir jusqu'ici, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison...Et que j'ai ...

C'est bon...On a compris... ' Grosse goutte derrière la tête

Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons nous entraîner dans la forêt, comme hier..

Bien Sensei !

Ils se mirrent tous en route, silencieux.

Enfin...Presque silencieux...Effectivement, le silence était perpétuellement rompu par les bavardage d'un certain blond, se trouvant à coté de kakashi, qui lui-même se trouvais devat Sasuke.

Seule Sakura restait derrière, silencieuse. Mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention.

Ils s'entraînèrent pendant quelques heures.

A la fin de l'après-midi; Naruto s'entrainait avec Sasuke, et Sakura avec son sensei.

Tout à coup, celui-ci s'exclama :

Sakura, ca ne va pas. Tu n'es pas assez active, remues toi, c'est mou tout cela !

Escusez-moi Kakashi-Sensei, je vais m'appliquer..

Celui-ci, bien que inquiet interieurement, reprit l'entrainement avec son élève.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci s'arrêta, à bout de force, le rouge aux joues, les yeux embrumés.

Kakashi, se rapprocha d'elle ,sourcils froncés.

Sakura ?

...Kakashi...Sensei...je...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà, elle s'éffondrait, rattrapée de justesse par son Sensei.

Sakura ?

C'est Naruto qui lanca se cri, arrivant quelques secondes après, suivit de Sasuke, qui restait impassible, qui vinrent rejoindre leurs Sensei. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose était brulante de fièvre, constata le ninja copieur, une main posée sur son front.

Naruto, Sasuke, l'entrainement est terminé. Je vais l'emmenée à l'hôpital...

Bien Sensei...

Les deux élèves s'en allèrent, inquiet.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme aux cheveux argentés se releva, serrant son élève contre lui, et il partit rapidement en direction de l'hôpital.

Arrivée là-bas, elle fut prise en charge par le personel médical, alors que leurs professeur attendait, impuissant aux faits qui se déroulais. Quel mauvais virus son élève avait-elle put attrapée ?

Une heure plus tard, un médecin vint le voir, ainsi que les parents de Sakura, que Kakashi avait prévenue.

Alors, qu'a-t-elle ?

Nous ignorons d'où vient cette soudaine poussée de fièvre...Nous allons encor pratiquer quelques examen, mais nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment...

Il s'en alla alors, d'autres patients l'attendant surement.

Bon...il va falloir attendre les résultats des autres examen pour en savoir plus...

Mais soudain, le cri d'une infermière s'éleva de la chambre où l'on avait conduit Sakura.

Des hommes en blouses blanche entrèrent alors, précipitement, matériel en main.

C'est avec des visages inquiets que les parents de sakura, et Kakashi, attendirent.

Kakashi finit par rentrer chez lui, après avoir tenter de convaincre les Haruno de faire de même..

Mais ceux-ci refusèrent aimablement, en le remerciant de ce qu'il avait fait pour leurs filles, mais qu'ils ne quitteraient pas cet hôpital sans leurs fille.

Avec un soupir, Kakashi s'éfondra sur son lit, songeur. Il murmura...

J'espère que ce n'est pas grave...

Cette nuit... Il eu du mal à dormir, un sentiment inconnu lui rongeant le coeur... L'inquétude s'y mêlant.

°Fin du premier chapitre°

Moa : Mais qu'est ce que Sakura peut bien avoir ?

Sakura : Ouai, qu'est ce que j'ai encor fait moi ? Et pourquoi c'est sur moi que sa tombe... uu

Moa : Ben... Parce qu'il faut bien cela pour que l'histoire se mette en route... Mine angélique

Sakura : Mouai... vv

Naruto : Hééé, mais je fait presque rien dans ce chapitre...

Moa : T'inquiète pas...Dans les autres non plus...

Sasuke : Et moa ?

Moa : Non plus...

Naruto et Sasuke : 00

Kakashi : Et moi ? Et moi ?

Moa : Oui, toi t'as un rôle principal...

Kakashi : Youpieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nananananèreeeuuhhhhhh Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Tous le monde : 0o Kakashi...arrête le coca... 0o

Tous ! Piquez lui son coca !


	2. Sortie

Réponse au review... :

Neo 30 : Merci pour ta review Voila donc la suite de la fanfiction, lol.

Shikappeps : Ben, figure toi que j'avais mis des tirets devant les paroles, dans mon document WordPad, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ca ne les à pas remis...Désolé. Je vais arranger ca . Je suis aussi un fan du couple Kakashi/Sakura, mais je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfiction qui en parle...En tout cas, voila la suite , j'espère que ca te plaira.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 2°

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi se réveilla d'une longue nuit d'insomnie. Il avait dormi quoi...une ou deux heurs tout au plus.

L'inquiétude l'avait rongé tout au long de la nuit, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Et maintenant, il devait aller à l'entrainement, avec ses deux élèves restant. Observant sa montre, il nota qu'il n'avait que une heure de retard. Il n'était pas obligé de se presser, se dit-il, avec un léger sourir.

Arrivé sur le lieu de rendez-vous, il eu droit, non pas à l'éternel phrase : "Vous êtes en retard Kakashi-sensei". Mais ce fut une autre phrase qu'il lui parvient :

:"Kakashi-Sensei, vous avez des nouvelles de Sakura ?

:"Non...Mais je compte aller à l'hôpital après l'entrainement..

:"Nous irons avec vous"

C'est avec étonement que tout deux se tournèrent vers Sasuke, celui qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

:"Euh..D'accord" Répondit le Sensei.

C'est donc comme il l'avait prévue, qu'après l'entraînement, ils se rendirent tous à l'hôpital, prendre des nouvelles de Sakura.

Ils retrouvèrent les Haruno sur place.

:"Aucune nouvelle ? " Demanda Kakashi

:"Non, aucune... Mais nous devrions en savoir plus d'ici quelques minutes...C'est gentil à vous de passer prendre de ses nouvelles..." Répondit le père de Sakura, s'adressant à eux trois.

:"C'est normal" Répondirent-ils seulement.

Après quelques minutes, effectivement, le même homme en blouse blanche qu'hier arriva.

Son visage n'exprimait rien de bon. Grave, incertains, il s'avançait vers eux.

:"Alors docteur ?

:" Hé bien...Je...

:"C'est grave ? " Demanda la mère de Sakura.

:"C'est...une maladie très rare..Caractérisée par des poussées subite de fièvre, comme hier, suivie de convulsions. La première phase, celle que je vien de décrire, est passée. Maintenant, elle devrait aller mieu...Jusqu'à ce que la deuxième phase se déclanche..."

:"Et quelle est-elle ? "

:"Nous ne savons pas très bien...Cette maladie est rarissime..."

:"Bien, merci docteur..."

A ce moment, ils virent une silhouette venir vers eux. Des cheveux roses et de beaux yeux vert. Sakura.

Tout de suite après, les parents de la jeune femme étaient au près d'elle, la soutenant, lui demandant comment ca allait.

:"Ne vous inquiétés pas, je vais bien. Très bien même..Pour le moment...

Tous baissèrent leurs visages à ce moment la, silencieux. Tous savait que cet état ne durerais pas, que la deuxième phase se déclancherais à un moment donné.

:"Allez, ne faites pas cette tête d'enterrement s'il vous plait..." Demanda-t-elle, en baissant son visage.

Kakashi fut le premier à se reprendre.

:"Oui, heureux de te revoir sur pieds"

:"Merci Sensei" Elle lui dit alors un magnifique sourir.

Le coeur de son Sensei se mit alors à battre plus vite, alors qu'il détourna ses prunelles pour explorer le sol, devenu subitement très interessant à ses yeux. Ils sortirent tous de l'hopital. Le reste de la journée passa normalement. Tous parlèrent, mais évitèrent le sujet douloureux qu'était la maladie de Sakura.

Les entrainement reprirent avec Sakura. Tout ce passait très bien, elle était en forme, elle ne faisait pas de bavure.

A tel point que l'histoir de la maladie en fut presque oubliée, sauf pour quelques personne, tel que Sakura et son Sensei.

Celui, pour il ne savait quelle raison, n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, anxieu.

Un jours, Kakashi arriva au rendez-vous, avec encor une heure de retard.

:"Salut les jeunes. J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Nous partons en mission.

Des cries de joie s'élevèrent alors, de la part de Sakura et de Naruto, Sasuke restant silencieux, fidèle à lui même.

Kakashi esquissa un sourir amusé.

:"Alors, la mission est de stopper un groupe de ninjas voleurs, qui sévit dans le coin depuis déjà quelques semains. Ils sont assez nombreux, et nous ne savons pas exactement où se trouvent leus repère. Nous partons directement.

:"Bien Kakashi Sensei" S'esclamèrent-ils tous.

Mais ce que personne ne remarqua, cela étant infimne, c'est que Sakura avait le souffle assez court, elle une petite grimace lui échappait de temps à autre...

°Fin du deuxième Chapitre°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura :Ouaiii, je ne reste pas inactive pendant la fanfiction

Sasuke : Moi j'ai dit un mot...c'est tout...

Moa : Te plain pas...Je croyais que tu aimais pas parler...

Sasuke : Oui mais bon...

Kakashi :...

Tous ; Il est patraque depuis qu'on lui a enlevé sa bouteil de coca...

Kakashi ; Snif...


	3. L'attaque

°Chapitres 3°

Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent avec animation, de tout, de rien...

Naruto et Sasuke se tenait devant, alors que Kakashi et Sakura se tenait légèrement en retrait.

Ils échangèrent un sourir amusé en voyant les deux garçon se chamailler.

Ils se rapprochèrent de ceux-ci, avec le même sourir entendu.

:"Dit donc les garçons... Encor en pleine crise de couple ?" Demanda leurs Sensei.

:"Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non !" Répondit un Naruto, dont la rougeur des joues contrastait avec ses paroles.

:"Surement pas" Répondit Sasuke, une légère rougeur aux joues, mais essayant de garder un semblant de dignité.

:"Vous êtes mignons tout les deux. adorable, vous allez très bien ensemble" Rajouta Sakura.

Sasuke émit un grognement, faisant comprendre à Sakura qu'ele ferait mieu de garder sa langue dans sa poche.

Mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

:"Alors...faudras vous décider...Ou alors je vous aides" Dit-elle dans un sourir ,avant de s'enfuir en vitesse

Sasuke, qui avait pris en main son arme, s'était mis à courrir après Sakura, la menacant de divers mort possible si il l'attrapait, sous les yeux d'un Naruto rouge tomate, et d'un Sensei à moitié mort de rire.

Mais il cessa bien vite de rire, quand il sentit la présence d'autres personnes, pas loin d'eux.

Tous furent sur leurs gardes, fouillant les alentours de leurs regards.

Soudain, une vingtaine de ninjas les entourèrent, armes en main, un sourir sournois aux lèvres.

Tout ce passa ensuite très vites.

Quatre d'entre eux fondirent sur Kakashi, alors que quatre autres faisait de même sur Sasuke, quatre autres sur Naruto, et encor quatre autres sur Sakura.

Un kunai enfoncé dans la gorge, un autre dans la poitrine, dans le dos...Les ninjas voleurs tombaient comme des mouches.

Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi s'en sortait relativement bien, mais Sakura, elle, s'en sortait avec plus de difficultés. Son souffle était court, elle ressentait quelques douleurs dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient maintenant à six contre elle. Elle parait leurs coups comme elle pouvais, mais avec de la difficultée. Elle reculait, lentement, au fur et à mesure du combat. Mais c'est vers la chute d'eau qu'elle reculait. On pouvais entendre son vacarne de loin.

Mais soudain, par inatention, ou manque de coordination, elle trébucha contre une racine.

Ses ennemis en profitèrent pour fondre sur elle, tous kunais dehors.

Sakura ferma ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurais le temps de les contrer. Elle attendit les coups venir, serrant les poings.

Mais rien ne vient. Finalement, elle rouvrit ses yeux, pour constater avec éffroie que son sensei, au dernier moment, c'était jeté devant elle et n'avait eu le temps que de recevoir les kunais à sa place.

:"Kakashi Sensei ! " S'exclama-t-elle, affolée

:" Sakura...ca va ? "

Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'aller plus loin, car déjà, les ninjas voleurs s'étaient remis à l'attaque.

C'est maintenant à deux qu'ils reculaient vers la falaise, sous l'attaques des autres ninjas.

Kakashi avait du mal à suivre, suite à ses blessures, et Sakura, avait du mal aussi, depuis le début, suite à quelques choses, elle ne savait pas quoi exactement.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke se battaient ensemble, se protégeant l'un l'autre. Les dires de ce matin était peut être vrai finalement.

Sakura mettait ses dernière force dans se combat. Tout ce qu'elle esperait ,c'était que ce n'était pas la deuxième phase de sa maladie. Aussinon, elle ne donnais pas cher de sa peau.

Kakashi, lui, se vidait peu à peu de son sang. A cette allure la, il n'irais pas bien loin.

Soudain, il entendit un cri. En se retournant prestement, il découvrit avec horreur une femme masqué, coiffée d'une lourde natte battant ses reins. D'un coup d'épée, elle avait forcée Sakura à reculer, encor. Mais elle recula dans le vide, car elle se trouvait à la limite de la chute d'eau. Son cri fut à moitié couvert par le bruit, empechant Sasuke et Naruto de l'entendre.

Mais Kakashi l'entendit, vue qu'il se trouvait non loin d'elle.

Sakura vécu la scène comme au ralentit. Elle se sentait tomber dans le vide, attirer vers celui-ci. Elle ferma ses yeux, attendant l'impact avec l'eau.

Mais elle sentit deux bras l'entourer, et l'attirer contre un corps chaud.

Rouvrant ses yeux, elle découvrit un homme aux cheveux argenté la tenir contre lui. Son sensei.

Kakashi ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait sauté. Il n'avais pas réfléchit. Il ne savait qu'une chose. Il devait protéger Sakura.

Maintenant, leurs deux corps étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils tombaient.

Et bientôt, ils furent engloutient par les flots.

3 minutes après, environs, Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent autour d'eux.

Tous les ninjas étaient mort, mais il ne restait aucune trace de leurs Sensei et de Sakura.

Ou étaient-ils bien passé ?

°Fin du troisième chapitre°


	4. PerdueQue faire ?

Réponse au reviews :

**Renia** : Merci C'est vrai que je n'ai vue que une seule fic avec le couple Sakura/Kakashi. Et comme j'aime bien ce couple, je me suis lançée...lol Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**yunapix **: Lolll, j'ai vraiment honte de ce que je leurs fait subir, lol. Mais il faut penser que c'est pour que tout se déroule bien... Et puis il faut un peu d'action, et de solitude, lol. Merci pour ta review, voila la suite.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 4°

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Sakura et son Sensei sentaient leurs corps se faire maltraiter par les flots.

"Quand tout cela va ce terminer ?" Ce demanda Sakura, sentant les bras de son Sensei se resserer autour de son torse.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle les sentits se défaire. Une légère panique s'empara d'elle. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à se retrouver seul parmis ce violent courant qui la dirigeais on ne sais où.

Il sentit ses bras glisser. Non, il ne voulait pas la lacher. Il devait la protéger. Il ressera son étreinte, mais cela ne fût pas suffisant.

Le corps de Sakura glissa de ses bras, en se faisant emporter loin de lui. Et Kakashi ressentit alors la panique lui parcourir le corps.

Une branche, entrainée elle aussi par les flots en fureur, les bousculèrent violement.

Tous deux n'eurent plus conscience de rien. Ils sombrèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuk revinrent au village de Konoha, pour signaler la disparition de Sakura et de leurs Sensei.

Des préparations durent alors mis en oeuvre pour organiser les recherches.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura emmergea de sa torpeur. Elle était couchée sur le sol sableux, avec le soleil pour seul compagnon, tapant sur son crane. Son corps était tout endoloris, et la sueur perlait sur son front. Elle ne pouvais plus bouger, elle avait du mal à respirer.

"Alors...Pour tout résumer.. Je suis perdue au beau milieu de je ne sais où, je suis seul, je ne peux plus bouger..J'ai une bosse de la taille d'un oeuf de pigeon sur le front... Oh, qu'est ce que je vais faire..."

Du coté de Kakashi, cela n'était guère mieu. Etalé dans un fouillis de feuilles mortes, trempée. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle se redressa, lentement, vascillant sur ses jambes encor frêlent du traitement qu'elles venaient de subir.

Il glissa ses prunelles autour de lui, cherchant vainement du regard une quelconque trace de son élève.

Mais peines perdues...Il ne la voyait pas.

:"Bon, il va falloir partir à sa recherche. Sakura...J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave..." Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Et il partit à sa recherche, vascillant, tombant à plusieur reprises. Ses blessures le faisait horriblement souffrir.

De son coté, Sakura commencait à pouvoir bouger ses doigts, tranquilement. Apparement, cela passait.

Elle soupira. La solitude commencait à lui peser, son ventre criait famine, son corps lui faisait mal,et elle ne avait plus où elle était.

En gros, c'était la catastrophe. Soudain, elle sentit quelques chose grimper sur son bras.

Tournant lentement la tête vers celui-ci, son teint devint livide, et ses membres commencèrent à trembler quand elle constata qu'une espèce de tic c'était positionné sur son bras, suçant avidement le sang qui coulait de ses divers blessures, tel un vampire.

Sakura laissa alors un hurlement de terreur s'échapper de sa gorge. (l'est comme moi, j'aime pas les insectes )

Sa tête se releva prestement. Un cri ? La voix de Sakura !

Kakashi se forca à reprendre rapidement son avancée, alerté par le cri qui venait de lui parvenir aux oreilles.

Enfin, il arriva sur le lieu de la source du cri.

Il vit Sakura, à genoux, tremblante,tenant son bras loin d'elle...Enfin, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait... Le teint livide...

Il remarqua ensuite la petite bête se trouvant sur le bras en question.

Il sourit, soulagé et amusé.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, avant de se saisir de son bras et d'en chasser le tic.

:"Voila, Elle est partit, tu peux ouvrir les yeux" Dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Sakura, surprise, sursauta, tournant rapidement son visage vers l'origine de cette voix.

Ses yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise quand elle reconnu son Sensei.

Me rouge de la honte lui colora les joues, alors qu'elle murmurait :

:"Merci Kakashi Sensei... "

Mais soudain, comme si il n'en pouvais plus , il se laissa retomber sur le sol, avec une grimace. Ses plaie étaient suintantes, surement infectées. Et une dizaine de bleus était visible.

:"Sensei !" S'esclama un Sakura affolée.

Mais il ne répondit pas.Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Sakura avec de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Son sensei avait besoin d'elle.

Elle avait repérée une grotte non loin de la. Il serait à l'abris, du moin l'esperait-elle.

Tant bien que mal ,elle le traina jusqu'à la grotte.

Ensuite, elle observa ses blessures.

Elle avait perdue son sac...Et elle ne savais comme le soigner...

Comment se sortir de se pétrin ?

°Fin du chapitre 4 °


	5. Survie

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Renia :** Merci merci. Ce que je trouve bête par contre, c'est qu'après, en relisant, je me rend compte que j'ai publié le chapitre avec des fautes d'orthographes, lol. C'est à ce moment la que je me traite de bête. Merci pour ta reviews, elle me fait très plaisir Voila la suite.

**Shenzi : **Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'ai même pas préciser... Je vais l'écrire dans ce chapitre, lol. Merci

**Ayumi23 : **Merci pour ta review J'avoue que je pensais que ma fic partait en sucette, lol. Tu me rassure. Alors, voila la suite

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**°Chapitre 5°**_

Sakura s'assura que son Sensei était bien installée sur le sol...Enfin aussi bien qu'il le pouvais, malgré ses divers blessures.

S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, elle sortit de la grotte, allant en quête de quelques choses qui pourrait lui servir à soigner les blessure du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

Elle s'aventura le long de la rivière qu'ils avaient déscendu, durement.

Des débris flottait. Elle marcha pendant près de une heure, et au bout de ce temps, le désespoir la gagna. Rien, rien du tout.

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes suplémentaire, quelques choses attira son attention.

Un bandeau frontal...

Elle s'en approcha vivement, le saisissant entre ses doigts tremblants.

C'était son bandeau...Celui qu'elle avait perdu pendant leurs descente dans l'eau.

Son sac, elle l'esperait, ne devrait pas être loin. Elle l'esperait, car dedans, ce trouvais le matériel de soin de première urgence.

Elle pourrait soigner le blessé avec ceci, en attendant les secour, et en esperant qu'ils viennent.

Elle marcha ensor une demi-heure.. Enfin, accroché dans un arbre, elle le vit. Son sac ! Enfin ! Après tout ce temps de recherche, elle l'avais trouvé !

Vivement, elle s'en empara, et vérifia que tout à l'intérieur était encor intact.

A son grand soulagement, et pour son plus grand bonheur, tout y était, net.

Elle fit demi tour, et elle repris le chemin de la grotte.

_**Dans a grotte**_

C'est dans la douleur que Kakashi c'était réveillé.

Dans la douleur et dans la solitude, constata-t-il après, en ne voyant pas son élève près de lui .

Il paniqua légèrement.

Où était son élève ?

Lui était-il arrivé quelques chose ?

Comment était-il arrivé dans cette grotte ?

Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ?

Que de question restant sans réponse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit une silhouette flou s'approcher.

Une silhouette qui se précisa au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

De long cheveux, des vêtements déchirés, une démarche lente...

Le reflets rose de la longue chevelure, l'éclat vert de ses yeux...

Sakura..C'était son élève qui revenait, tenant un sac entre ses mains.

Il fronca légèrement ses sourcil ,en la regardant approcher.

:"Bonjour Kakashi Sensei... Vous êtes enfin réveillé..."

:"Co...Comment suis...je arrivé...ici ? "

:"C'est moi qui vous ai amené ici. Vous étiez tombé inconsciente à cause de vos blessures, alors je vous ai amené ici, et j'ai été dehors pour aller chercher quelques choses pour vous soigner.. Et j'ai trouvé mon sac..Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de vos blessures."

:"Merci..."

:"Bon, maintenant, ne bougez plus, je vous vous désinfecter tout cela."

Pour toute réponse, son sensei reposa sa tête sur le sol, avec une légère grimace de douleur.

Sakura pris un linge propre et humide. Elle l'imbiba de désinfectant.

Rougissante, elle désigna d'un geste de la main,le haut de la tunique de son Sensei.

:"Heu...est-ce que je peux ... ? Pour vous soigner..."

:"Oh..heu...Oui, bien sur"

Les mains de Sakura vinrent alors délicament hôter le haut de la tunique de l'homme aux cheveux argenté, dans de doux gestes précis. Les blessures s'offrirent alors à sa vue, poisseuses de sang, suitantes.

Sakura repris le linge, emplit de désinfectant ,et elle le déposa délicatement sur chaque blessure, pour les nettoyer.

Ses gestes étaient doux, délicat, précis et léger.

Kakashi sentait la douleurs sur ses blessures, mais des frissons s'y mêlèrent, suite aux geste de son élève.

Il ferma finalement ses yeux, appréciant malgré la douleur, les doigts de Sakura sur lui.

Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci s'esclama

:"Voila...C'est finit. C'est nettoyé."

:"Merci Sakura..."

:"Non, merci à vous de m'avoir protéger.."

:"Non, c'est normal, tu es mon élève..."

:"Oui..." Le visage de Sakura se fit plus sombre, alors que de sombre pensées la traversait Si seulement je pouvais être plus...

Et c'est ainsi qu'il restèrent jusqu'au soir, avant de somber dans les songes.

°Fin du chapitre 5°


	6. Les secours arrivent, malheureusement

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Sakoni : **Heu...Ben...Je suis très tête en l'air..J'avoue tout. J'ai complètement oublié, je suis impardonable. Sakura est malade, oui, mais pour le moment, ce n'est que le souffle court. Donc c'est pas encor grand chose, mais dans se chapitre ca va se corser (si j'oublie pas, mdr) Bah, je ne décris pas trop les blessures de kakashi, ca va lol. Il va vite se remettre. (je vais arranger ca pour que ) Merci pour ta review, voila la suite

**Cassye : **Voila la suite, voila la suite J'espère que ca va continuer de te plaire.

**Renia :** Voila donc la suite Sakura c'est rendu compte de ses sentiments, oui, et kakashi s'en ai déjà rendu compte, mais il ne veux pas l'avouer Sinon, les chapitres son court, oui, désolé. Mais j'essai de compenser en en mettant "beaucoup" (ca dépend de ce qu'on entend par beaucoup) Sinon, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Yunapix : **Quand j'ai reçus ta review, sur ma boite de récetions, j'était justement en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre, sur des bouts de papiers, vu que je n'avais pas encor l'ordinateur. Alors maintenant, je vais retapes tout ca sur worpad, et j'envoit ca, lol. Voila, j'espère que ca va te plaire. J'ai effectivement oubliée de préciser que j'était...Très nul en orthographe, c'est un de mes grands défauts, même si j'essaie de m'appliquer, désolé. Merci pour ta review

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 6°

Un rayon de soleil parvint à entrer dans la grotte, pour venir éclairer le visage d'un ninja aux cheveux argentés, endormie.

Son visage sereins se crispa en une petite grimace, alors que le rayon de soleil parvenait petit à petit à le réveiller.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en deux petites fentes, avant de s'agrandir un peu plus, au fur et à mesure que ses prunelles s'habituaient au soleil.

Il tourna légèrement son visage sur le coté, pour éviter que le soleil ne soit encor dans ses yeux.

Ses prunelles rencontrèrent alors le visage d'une jeune fille de 17 ans (Voila, je l'ai dit ! Lol, j'y ai pensée), aux traits fins et réguliers, l'air sereins dans son sommeil, quelques mèches roses venant caresser ses joues pâles.

Il avanca sa main pour venir les remettres derrière son oreille.

Son geste était doux et délicats, son regard se fit tendre, et son expression se fit rêveuse.

Cette jeune fille lui mettait du baume au coeur.

Près de la falaise ou ils étaient tombés, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

Il avait d'abord vu ce ninja s'apprêtant à lancer ses poignard sur Sakura. Pris de peur, il s'était élancé devant elle, faisant rempart de son corps.

Ensuite, il l'avait vue tomber, et sans réflechir, il s'était élancé à sa suite, l'entourant de ses bras, et ils avaient sombrés.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il sentit sous ses doigts le visage de Sakura, qu'il avait continué de caresser du bout de son index, bouger légèrement.

Il retira ses doigts, et il la contempla à son réveil.

Oui, son élève l'émouvait, elle l'attendrissait, et elle le bouleversait.

Oui, il l'aimait son élève, il le savait maintenant, et aucun doute n'était permis la dessus, c'était une certitude.

Sakura sentit quelque chose lui caresser le visage.

Cette même chose qui venait de la réveiller.

C'était bon, agréable. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Elle resta immobile pendant plusieur minutes avant de ce décider à bouger enfin la tête.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement, ses prunelles vertes rencontrèrent celles de son Sensei, tendres.

Une petite rougeur vint colorer ses joues, alors qu'elle souffla doucement.

:"Bonjour Kakashi Sensei."

:"Bonjour Sakura, bien dormit ?"

:"Oui merci, et vous ? Pas trop mal ? "

:"Non, les soins que tu m'as prodigué hier m'on fait du bien."

:"Bien, je suis rassurée"

:"Ne t'en vait pas petite Sakura"

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste tendre, accompagné d'un léger rire. Il énonca ensuite.

:"Je suppose que à Konoha, l'alerte à du être donnée, et que l'équipe de secour doit être en route. Ils ne devront pas tarder je pense."

:"Oui, j'espère."

:"En attendant, il faut nous trouver quelques choses pour nous nourrir." (Vous vous imaginez, Seul, perdue avec lui en pleine nature ? Moi j'y vais directe :p)

:"Je...je vais aller chercher dehors, si je ne peux pas trouver quelques choses."

:"Je vais t'accompagner."

Sur ces mots, il tenta de se relever. Mais Sakura posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher.

:"Non, vous êtes blessé, il vaut mieu peut être que vous restiez en place."

:"Mh...D'accord, mais promet moi d'être prudente." Céda-t-il, après quelques secondes de réflexions.

:"Oui, c'est promis, et je ne vais pas trop m'éloigner.

:"Bien."

Et Sakura se releva, époussetant ses vêtements. Elle sortit ensuite dehors, esseyant de cacher à son Sensei le tremblement de ses jambes, dont elle ignorait la source.

Elle avait chaud, elle transpirait, et elle avait le haut le coeur. Tant bien que mal, elle marcha, cherchant inlassablement quelques choses qui serait suceptible de leurs servir de repas.

En cherchant bien, elle trouva quelques champignons comestibles qu'elle avait vue une fois dans un magasine, qu'elle feuilletait distraitement, pour se passer le temps, un jour.

Elle trouva également des plantes.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Non loin de là se trouvait un lapin, immobile, les oreilles dressés, en la regardait avec un air adorable. Elle pinca ses lèvres. Elle ne trouverais pas grand chose de mieu..Et elle n'aurait pas la force de ramener quelques choses de plus gros..Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais il le fallait, si ils voulaient survivre...Elle serra son poignard entre ses mains.

Courage.

_**Ame sensible, s'abstenir.(Surtout pour ceux qui aiment le lapin...Je vais pleurer en écrivant ce passage, je le sens)**_

Elle s'avanca très lentement vers le lapin, cachant sa lame dans son dos. Ses pas furtifs foulaient délicatement le sol, alors qu'elle restait concentrée sur sa cible.

Arrivée à un mètre de lui, celui-ci se rendit compte du danger, et il s'enfuya rapidement.

Mais sakura, grace à ses réflexe, bondit sur le lapin, en l'attrapant par ses oreilles.

Elle planta son poignard dans sa gorge, profondément.

Son petit corps se convulsa, bougea dans tout les sens, avant de s'amoindrirent, et finalement, il ne bougea plus du tout, le sang coulant de la plaie, ses deux yeux adorables encor ouvert, qui semblait la fixer avec incompréhension. (Ca y est, je pleure)

Elle retira son poignard, et elle se releva, prenant le lapin par les oreilles. Elle se dirigea finalement vers la grotte, rentrant.

En rentrant, elle s'approcha de son Sensei.

:'Alors, qu'as-tu trouver ? " Demanda celui-ci, quand elle fut assise..

:'Pas grande chose.." Dit-elle, avec une mine triste et déçus.

Elle sortit de son sac, les plantes, les champignons, et le cadavre du lapin.

:'C'est déjà bien Sakura, ne t'en fait pas."

:'Pour cuir les champigons et le lapin, j'ai n briquet dans mon sac, et j'ai ramassée du bois pour faire un feu."

:"Bien, c'est parfait."

Ils firent donc du feu. Ils y firent cuir les champignon et le lapin (Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn), avant de manger tranquilement.

Mais au fur et à mesure que passait la journée, Sakura avait de plus en plus de mal.

Elle transpirait, elle mourrait de chaud. Ses jambes lui faisait un mal atroce , sa tête lui tournait, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Un voile tombait petit à petit devant ses yeux.

Kakashi le remarqua, et tout de suite, il s'en inquiéta.

:"Sakura, ca va ? "

:"Je...Oui...je pense..."

:"Tu es sur ? Je ne pense pas moi..."

:"Je...En fait non...Je me sens pas très bien...Je...je sais pas ce qui ce passe..."

:'"Allonge toi..."

Et il l'allongea doucement sur le sol, mettant son sac en dessous de sa tête en guise d'oreiller.

Il lui caressa tendrement le front, raprochant son visage du sien, pour murmurer.

:"Sa va aller, ne t'inquiète pas..'

:'Je ne m'inquiète pas...Ca va aller"

Pour le convaincre, elle lui fit un magnifique sourir, les joues rougis, tant par la chaleur que par la sensation que lui procurait le visage de son Sensei non loin du sien.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourir, rapprochant son visage un peu plus près du sien, observant fixement ses lèvres.

Les lèvres de Kakashi allaient se poser sur les siennes...Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire...Elle avait du mal...Cet espoir fou...

Ils allaient s'embrasser..

:"'Sakura ! Kakashi Sensei !

Ils entendirent un cri au loin, les appeller.

Dans un sursaut, Kakashi se redressa, tournant les yeux vers l'entrée de la grotte.

:'Bien...Je pense que les secours son arrivés...

°Fin du chapitre 6°


	7. Poursuivre ce qu'on avait commencé

_**Titre :** _Une maladie ce promène

**_Couples :_** Kakashi/Sakura

**_Résumé :_** Ben...Il arrive encor des bricoles à Sakura et Kakashi...Une maladie...Un désespoir...

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Cassye :** Tien, toi aussi tu es sadique ? mdrrr J'aurais même pas du mettre que les secour était arrivés...je suis bête ¬¬

**Renia** : Merci, merci Je peux pas m'empêcher de le faire super romantique, lol...même si je ne respecte peut être pas le manga, de ce coté la...désoléééé, mais je l'adore en romantique, lol

Voila la suite, en esperant qu'elle ne vous déplaise pas...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**°Chapitre 7°**

Deux heures...Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Deux longues heures qu'elle était passée en revue, sous toutes les coutures, sous tous les angles, passant entre les mains expertes du médecin.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Sakura. Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai, il fallait bien qu'ils soient secourus...oui...mais pourquoi précisément à ce moment là ?

C'était vraiment trop injuste. Elle devait être maudite, oui, c'est exactement cela...

Et ce médecin qui n'arrêtait pas de l'examiner..Elle allait mieu maintenant ! Elle s'était reposée !

Finalement, exédée, elle le signifia clairement au médecin.

"Docteur, arrêtez de me tourner autour comme un vautour, je vous jure que je vous inscrit la marque de mes cinq doigts sur votre joue ! Je vais bien !" Une note de colère perçait dans sa voix

"Oui, mais je préfère en être sûr ! "

"Moi j'en suis sur !"

"Bon, bon. Mais laissez-moi au moin faire quelques analyses pour votre...maladie..."

"Oh...Bon...Mais après, c'est finit"

Elle le laissa docilement lui faire une prise de sang et d'autre analyse avant de se relever "enfin".

"Bien, je vous contacterais quand j'aurais les résultats de vos analyses."

"D'accord...Oh ! Au fait ? Vous ne sauriez pas ou se trouve Kakashi Sensei ? "

"Oh...Oui, je pense qu'il est dans une des chambres à cet étage..."

"D'accord, je vais chercher"

Et elle sortit de la salle d'examen, avec un soupir de soulagement. Non qu'elle n'aimais pas les hôpitaux, mais cela la barbait.

Elle commenca alors à chercher la chambre de son Sensei, passant de portes en portes, de chambres en chambres.

Finalement, dans l'une des chambres ou elle entra, elle trouva un jeune homme à la chevelure argentée, des bandages recouvrant son corps ci et là. Elle s'en approcha, vérifiant si il dormait ou pas.

"Tien..Bonjours Sakura...Heureux de voir que tu vas bien.."

"Je vais bien oui, grâce à vous. Comment vous sentez-vous ? "

"Oh..Quelques blessures superficielles, rien de plus, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi on me garde enfermé ici...Je devait être dehors à cette heure-ci.."

"Si ils vous ont gardés, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison..Donc vous resterez ici."

"Je n'en ai malheureusement pas le choix..."

"Je repasserais vous voir demain si vous voulez..."

"Ca me ferais plaisir. Je n'aime déjà pas rester dans un hopital, mais en plus, seul, je ne le suporte pas"

"Bien, alors à demain Sensei"

"A demain Sakura"

Et elle s'en alla. Ils avaient délibérément évité de parler de ce qui avait faillit se produie dans la grotte.

Une once de panique s'empara de Sakura.

Et si il regrettait ce moment-là ?

Et ci il regrettait le geste qu'il s'était apprété à faire ?

Non..non, elle ne préfèrais même pas y penser.

Elle rentra directement chez elle, montant dans sa chambre, avant de se jeter sur son lit. Elle sombra directement dans les brumes du someil.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla peu avant midi. La chevelure emmêlée, les yeux rougis de someil et des baillements lui venant à la bouche toutes les cinq minutes, elle passa par la salle de bain pour un peu arranger cela.

Elle alla alors déjeuner ensuite.

Un bol de lait chaud l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine, accompagnée de morceaux de pain, de miel et de confirture.

Un panier de fruit completait le tout.

Elle mangea avec appétit, avant de sortir prenant le chemin de l'hopital.

Elle pris le chemin de la chambre de son Sensei.

Quand elle arriva, elle vit celui-ci feuilletez son célèvre libre orange.

Quand il la vit, il le relacha pressipitement, en lui adressant un sourir.

"Tien, bonjour Sakura"

"Bonjour Sensei. Je vous avais dit que je passerais aujourd'hui. Alors, comment allez-vous ? "

"Je vais bien et toi ? "

"Très bien"

"J'ai reçus la visite de Naruto et Sasuke aujourd'hui...Il passait prendre de mes nouvelles, et ils voulaient aussi des tiennes, mais ils pensaient que tu dormais, donc ils ne sont pas allés te déranger. Enfin...C'est surtout Naruto qui pensait tout cela...

"J'imagine, oui. Les médecins ne veulent toujours pas vous laisser sortir ? "

"Si. Normalement je pourrait sortir ce soir..Même si à mon avis, je m'arrangerais pour m'échapper plus tôt..."

"Je vous souhaite bonne chance"

Elle lui sourit, amusée.

"Bon, je vais vous laisser tranquil à présent"

"Mais tu ne m'embête pas, tu peux rester si tu veux"

"Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai des choses à faire.."

"Bon,et bien, bonne "chose"

"Merci" Lui répondit-elle, avec un sourir.

Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre, pour sortir de l'hopital précipitement, avant de se diriger vers les boutiques.

Quelques achats ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle avait mentit à son Sensei. Elle n'avais rien d'autre à faire, mais elle se sentait gauche, mal à l'aise en sa présence, depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient faillit échanger.

Elle se demandait encor et encor si c'était une erreur, ou si il le regrettait...

Elle revien chez elle le soir venu, des ampoules au pieds, des sac aux mains.

Elle s'éffondra sur son lit, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

"Ce shopping m'a fait du bien, ca m'a changé les idées un peu..." Elle rangea ensuite tout ce qu'elle avait achetés dans les armoires, et elle monta ensuite de coucher.

Mais le someil n'était pas au rendez-vous. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, inlassablement, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir.

Elle décida donc de se relever.

Elle s'habilla légèrement, avant de sortir discrètement de chez elle, pour aller se promener tranquilement dans la nuit noirs, dans les rues de Konoha.

Elle ne sais combien de temps elle marcha mais elle s'arrêta, au bout d'un moment, dans une clairière, parmis la verdure, le vent, et le froid. Elle frissona d'ailleur à cause de celui-ci, tête baissée, à genoux dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules.

Dans un sursaut, elle redressa son visage, sa longue chevelure aux reflets rose suivant le mouvement de sa tête.

Elle découvrit devant elle, le ninja copieur, qui avait simplement déposer sa veste sur les épaules de Sakura.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait peur..."

'Oh, ce n'est rien Sensei...Alors, vous êtes finalement sortit ? "

"Oui, ils n'ont pas eu le choix, que de me laisser sortir. Mais j'ai eu droit au test, analyse, vérification...Et finalement, j'ai été marcher après. Et je t'ai aperçus, ici...Tu ne dors pas normalement à cette heure ? "

"Si, mais le someil ne veux pas de mois pour cette fois-ci je pense...Alors je suis sortit dehors, pour marcher un peu..."

"Je vois..."

Le silence s'installa entre eux, alors que chacun pensait à quelques choses. Peut être à la même chose d'ailleur...Dans une certaine grotte...Soudain, c'est Kakashi qui pris la parole.

"Sakura...Je pense à une chose..."

"Oui...Quoi ? " Le coeur de Sakura c'était mis à battre de plus en plus fort..

"L'autre jours...Dans la grotte...Nous n'avons pas eu le temps...De finir ce qu'on avait commencés..."

Il tourna son visage vers celui, surpris, de la jeune fille.

Pas un mot ne réussissait à franchir ses lèvres. Ils s'étranglaient dans sa gorge, alors qu'un noeud c'était formé au niveau de son estomac. Elle observa son Sensei dans les yeux, alors que celui-ci rapprochait son visage du sien.

Leurs lèvres s'éffleurèrent en une douce promesse de délice. Leurs effleurements furent d'abord hésitant, presque timide.

Ensuite, leurs lèvres se scelèrent l'une contre l'autre, dans un baiser de plus en plus passioné, au fur et à mesure.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et elles entamèrent ensemble une dance endiablée, que seul leurs deux coeur pourvaient rythmer.

Mais ils finirent par se séparer l'un de l'autre, reprenant leurs souffles..

Leurs regard s'accrochèrent, et ne se lachèrent plus. On pouvais lire dans leurs yeux tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait à présent.

Leurs mains se joignirent, alors que de nouveau; leurs lèvres se trouvèrent...

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

Ils s'aimaient, voila tout.

°Fin du chapitre 7°

Ben oui, c'est pas finit


	8. Déclarations

**_Titre :_** Une maladie se promène

**_Couples :_** Kakashi/Sakura, Naruto/Sasuke.

**_Chapitre :_** 8

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**Renia : **Merci merci Ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Voila la suite. J'essaie de faire vite.

**Cassye :** Voila la suite Merci pour ta review, biz

Voila, l'avant dernier chapitre. Ca passe vite.

Bonne lecture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**°Chapitre 8°**

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, que laissait filter les stores de sa chambre blanche. Elle se remémorait avec délice comment s'était poursuivit la soirée d'hier.

°Flash Back°

Kakashi la tenait toujours entre ses bras, sa bouche faisant pleuvoir une pluie de baisers sur son visage, comme si chaque trait lui était précieux.

Le coeur de Sakura battait violemment dans sa poitrine.

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, et ses lèvres firent courir un sillon de feu le long de son cou.

"J'avais envie de cela depuis si longtemps..."murmura la voix rauque dans son oreille, et son souffle attisa les flammes qui brûlaient en elle.

La robe de satin, qu'elle avait choisit au hazard pour s'en revêtir et sortir calmer son insomnie, était comme une seconde peausur sa nudité et les mains caressantes de son Sensei la moulait contre son corps maigre, glissaient sur ses hanches et remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules.

Sa bouche sensuelle couvrait de baisers la peau fine de sa gorge.

Sakura, en proie à un désir dévorant, gémissait faiblement.

Elle avait attendue ce moment si longtemps...

Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains pour le rapprocher de sa bouche que Kakashi captura de la sienne.

Longtemps, le ninja aux cheveux argentéravagea ses lèvres, les blessant de la fureur de sa passion.

Puis il les écarta rudement pour sentir la profondeur de sa réponse.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans ses cheveux et gémit son nom contre ses lèvres.

Il y avait une joie sauvage dans leur soif intense des caresses de l'autre, une soif qui dépassait leur désir physique et liait leurs âmes.

A regret, le ninja copieur arracha ses lèvres de celles de Sakura, parcourut son visage en une caresse rude qui s'arrêta dans ses cheveux :

"Tu ne peux savoir quels efforts j'ai dû faire pour résister jusqu'à maintenant..."

Sa respiration haché et sa voix rauque de désir prouvaient combien la réponse de Sakura avait excité sa passion.

Elle fit courrir ses doigts sur ses épaules et ses bras, jouant sur les muscles gonflés pour la serrer encor davantage.

Elle les glissa dans l'encolure de sa chemise qu'elle écarta pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de sa gorge, au-dessus de la toison brune.

"Embrasse-moi..."Exigea-t-elle, en un murmure enroué, et ses lèvres remontèrent vers le menton carré.

"Sakura..." Gronda-t-il en résistant aux mains qui attiraient sa bouche vers les lèvres entrouvertent..

"Je ne veux pas seulement des baisers..."

Son regard quitta la bouche offerte et chercha dans ses yeux une réponse à sa question.

Kakashi avait l'avantage. S'il avait choisi de la posséder, Sakura n'aurait par résisté.

Maintenant, il lui donnait le choix, et la peur fondit sur elle.

Elle resta blottit tout contre son torse musclé, tremblante.

Des doutes naissaient dans son esprit en ébullition, alors qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres.

"N'aie pas peur chérie..."

Sa bouche bougea dans ses cheveux et la voix de velours chuchota près de son oreille..:

"Il ne s'agit pas seulement de désir sexuel, et pourtant, Dieu sait que je te désir éperdument.."

"Oh...Sensei..."

"Arrête de m'appeler ainsi...Quand nous sommes tous les deux, tu peux m'appeler Kakashi.."

Tout en parlant, il caressait doucement la douce peau de sa joue.

La jeune fille inspira doucement, et énonça, avec un tendre sourir :

"Je pense qu'il faudrait mieu attendre...Je..."

Mais son Sensei posa délicatement son index sur ses lèvres rose pour la faire taire.

"Ne va pas plus loin, j'ai compris. C'est trop tôt. Je comprend parfaitement, et j'ai tout mon temps, du moment que tu restes auprès de moi. Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose..."

Il détourna son regard, soudain pris de doute. Sakura l'encouragea à parler...:

"Oui...Dites-moi..."

"Notre différence d'âge...te pose-t-elle un problème ?"

Et il dirigea à nouveau son oreil unique vers elle. Sakura resta silencieuse quelques secondes, réfléchissant bien pour être totalement honête avec lui, dans sa réponse.

"Non, pas du tout...Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi..et non l'âge.."

Tout en disant cela, elle plongea ses yeux vert dans son regard. Il finit par sourir tendrement à la jeune fille, avant de capturer tendrement ses lèvres...

Il la racompagna ensuite chez elle, et il la quitta sur un dernier baiser et un "bonne nuit" soufflé au creux de l"oreille.

°Fin flash back°

Maintenant, tous dans sa tête n'étaient qu'émerveillement, pensées de toutes les couleur, de tous genres...Et un sourir flottait constement sur ses lèvres.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que pendant ce temps, deux de ses amis venaient de prendre une décision.

°Flash back°

Deux jeune garçon était assis sur la branche d'un haut arbre ,dans la forêt de Konoha.

L'un était brun, taciturne, l'autre était blonde, et gaie.

Mais en ce moment, ils étaient tout deux silencieux, pensif, l'un était renfermé, comme toujours, l'autre étant muet, ce qui était assez exeptionel.

Finalement, le blond pris la paroles..

"Dit Sasuke, tu crois que le Sensei est rentré à présent ? Il avait l'air bien quand nous avons été le voir à l'hôpital cet après midi..."

"Mh.." fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de leur dire ? "

"A propose de quoi ?" La voix froide s'éleva pour la première fois.

"'A propos de nous..."

"Naruto, je ne sais pas...comment il pourrais réagir..."

"Ce sont nos amis...A mon avis, ils seraient content pour nous...Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient du genre à nous rejeter juste parce que nous sommes ensemble..."

"Tu as peut être raison..."

Le blond posa ses prunelles sur le jeune homme sombre à coté de lui. Il était tactiture, renfermé sur lui même et associable, mais il l'aimait, c'était ainsi, et pas autrement.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de poser ses yeux sur Naruto.

Ils étaient vraiment différent l'un de l'autre, mais cela n'avais pas empêché qu'ils s'aimaient, et que finalement, tout le monde serait au courant dans un furur assez proche...Trop proche peut être...

Il s'approcha de lui, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé, dans un baiser tendre et prometeur.

°Fin flash back°

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, Sakura rejoignit tous ces amis près du lieu de rendez-vous convenus.

Le matin même, Naruto les avaient appelés, en leurs disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire.Kakashi était également parmis eux.

"Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est la..." Ils glissa son regard sur tous ses amis présent, presque ému.. Mais il fut coupé par la voix de Sasuke, à la grande surprise de tout le monde

" Il vous à réunis ici parce que nous avons quelques chose à vous dire..."Il y eu un moment de silenceé"Naruto et moi, nous somme ensemble depuis maintenant un mois...Et on tenait à ce que à présent, vous le sachiez...Pour que nous n'ayions plus à nous cacher."

Un grand silence tomba. On pouvais lire différents émotions sur les visages des jeunes gens.

L'ahurissement pour Sakura,Neji, Lee... Les larmes dans les yeux de Hinata, qui venait de perdre l'espoir d'être un jour avec Naruto et l'éffondrement d'Ino qui répétait que ce n'était pas juste, que Sasuke était à elle. Le mutisme de Shika, Shino...Bien qu'on put déviner un début de sourir sur leurs lèvres, et le sourir franc de Kakashi.

Ce fut ensuite les félicitation qui fusèrent. Et enfin, Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassèrent devant leurs amis, sous les sifflements de ceux-ci, enthousiaste.

Finalement, Sakura sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière, deux mains se posant sur son ventre ,et un menton venant effleurer son épaule, alors qu'une voix murmurait à son oreilles :

"Tu crois que ce serait le moment aussi pour nous ?"

Quelques paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Sakura et Kakashi, interrogateur.

Les joues de Sakura s'empourprèrent, alors qu'elle baissant les yeux, bafouillant on ne sais quoi.

C'est alors leurs Sensei qui pris la parole :

"On va en profiter également pour anoncer que Sakura et moi même sommes ensemble, depuis...hier."

Le bruit des mouches qui volent , les oiseaux qui chantent, le bruit assourdissant de Lee qui s'éffondra à terre. Et ensuite, ce fut au tour de nos deux tourteraux de recevoir les félécitations des autres.

Ils allèrent ensuite fêter cela dignement, en allant boire un verre, toute l'après midi.

Le soir venu, tous rentrèrent chez eux.

Sakura rentrea chez elle.

Quelques minutes après, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Elle alla ouvrir, pour découvrir son médecin poster sur son pallaisson.

"Oh docteur...Entrez..."

"Bonjour Sakura" Dit-il en entrant.

"Vennez vous assoir..." Dit elle, en lui désignant le divant non loin.

"Merci.." Il semblait mal à l'aise...

"Vous désirez quelques choses à boire, à grignoter ?"

"Non, non...J'ai tes résultats, et c'est pour cela que je suis ap

Ils parlèrent durant une heure environs, et ensuite, le médecin quitta la maison de Sakura.

"Une chance que mes parents sont en vacance" Pensa Sakura.

La mine livide, elle sortit à son tour, complètement ailleur, ne faisait attention à rien autour d'elle.

Ses pas la mena vers la maison de son aimé.

Elle ne repris ses esprit que quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de frapper à sa porte.

Il vient lui ouvrir. Quand il vit son teint livide, ses yeux rougis et ses lèvres tremblante, il la pris dans ses bras, en la berçant, caressant doucement sa chevelure rose, en lui murmurant des paroles douce à son oreilles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais apparement c'était grave, et il la réconforta du mieu qu'il put, attendant simplement que les pleurs de la jeune fille, qui venait de commencer, s'arrête.

Quelques minutes après, elle s'écarta de lui, essuyant furtivement ses larmes, adressant un sourir d'escuse à son Sensei.

"Sakura, que ce passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ?"

Il était agenouillée devant elle, ses mains posés sur ses joues, qu'il caressaient délicatement d'un mouvement circulaire de ses pouces, en la regardant avec inquiétude.

"Le médecin est venu cet après midi, quand je suis rentrée...Il avait les résultat de mes analyse...à propos de ma maladie..."

"Ils ont des nouvelles...?" Sa voix trembla légèrement

"Oui..."

"Et...Quelles-sont-elles...?" Il parlait doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

"Je...suis condamnée...Je vais mourrir..."

**°Fin du chapitre 8°**


	9. La fin

**_Titre :_** Une maladie se promène

**_Couples :_** Kakashi/Sakura, Naruto/Sasuke.

**_Chapitre :_** 9

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**Renia : **Hum ? Quoi ? Moi, faire mourrir Sakura ? Nann, jamais de la vie --Inocente-- mdrrr Tu va voir.

Pour ce qui est de...Kakashi et Sakura vont le faire...tu verra aussi...

Et puis j'ai le droit de couper ou je veux, c'est ma fic, je fais ce queje veux (avec mes cheveux. Bon, aucun rapport, mais bon, ct dans une pub, mdrrr, ok je vais me coucher) Voila le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Cassye :** Ben, si elle se suicide, c'est pas de ma faute mdrrrr Mais la nan, elle va pas se suicider...pk tu as marqué que je peux pas la suicider... je vais la faire mourrir, c'est tout de mort...pas normal, mais bon, tu verra aussi. Le Samu ni peux pas grand chose, mais je vais voir avec dieu si il peux quelques chose pour toi, mdr. Voila le dernier chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Tichan : **Méééé...heu...Ya une de mes fic ou elle est pas morte !Elle c'est juste fait battre --Grand sourir innocent--

Je suis contente que tu aime se couple grâce à moi... J'ai fait une adepte, génialll, mdrrrr.

Ganbatte, c'quoi ? mdr Voila le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**°Chapitre 9°**

Le teint de Kakashi vira soudainement au pâle, livide, à l'annonce de ces mots.

Il vascilla légèrement, tenant toujours Sakura contre son torse, caressant toujours ses cheveux.

Non, il ne devait pas flancher. Elle avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin d'elle..Aucun ne pouvait baisser les bras.

"Vien, nous serons mieu à l'intérieur.."

Il l'a fit entrer, pour l'installer doucement sur le divan de velour bleu qui était installée devant le feu de la cheminée.

Sakura, dans son boulversement, ne pretta pas attention aux divers photo se trouvant sur les meubles de chêne scultés.

Un fois tout deux installés sur le divan, elle la gardera contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreilles.

"Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit moi en détails ce qu'il c'est passé, d'accord ? "

Sakura, essuyant ses yeux mouillés de larmes, inspira un grand coup, essayant de calmer les tremblements de sa voix.

"Quand je suis revenue chez moi, le médecin était là... Il m'a dit qu'il avait les résultats de mes "examens"

"Continue..."

"Ils savent maintenant ce que j'ai. C'est quelque chose au cerveau...Une partie de mon cerveau est endommagée...Je finirais par mourrir cette sorte de cancer compressera mon cerveau..Et sous la pression, celui-ci ne pourra pas tenir..."

"Je comprend...Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire ? "

"C'est in-opérable...Je ne survivrais pas à une intervention...Mais c'est peut être mieu ainsi...De mourrir pendant l'intervention..."

"Ne dit pas de bétise...Il doit bien avoir quelques choses à faire, je ne te laisserais pas mourrir !"

'Tu n'auras pas le choix...C'est une issu fatale que je ne peux pas éviter...Je vais mourrir..."

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, alors que ses mains se mirrent à trembler.

Kakashi la serra un peu plus entre ses bras. Caressant doucement son dos, tendrement, allant et venant de bas en haut, du bout des doigts. Ses lèvres caressaient, quand à elle, la chevelure soyeuse de Sakura.

Elle finit par s'arrêter de trembler, inspirant un grand coup, en se serrant tout contre son Sensei.

Celui-ci avanca ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de la jeune fille, murmurant au creu :

"Je t'aime Sakura...Et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre..."

"Je me demande si c'est bien que je reste avec toi..."

Kakashi sursauta légèrement à ses mots, des sueur froide coulant dans son dos...

"Mais..."

"Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir à ma mort ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffre !"'

"C'est inévitable Sakura...Mais je souffrirais encor plus si tu devait t'éloigner de moi..."

"Mais..Je...Je ne te mérite pas...Je suis mourrante...C'est égoïste de rester avec toi...Je ne pense qu'à moi...Je te fait mal..."

Sakura, écoute moi ! Je t'aime, et jamais je ne souffrirais si tu reste avec moi ! Tu n'est pas égoïste, tu es un fille généreuse, bien. Et personne ne me mérite plus que toi ! Tu as un grand coeur, et je t'aime. Je ne te quitterais pas, tu peux en être assurée !"

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il l'embrassa tendrement, prenant son visage entre ses mains, pour le tenir contre le sien.

Sakura répondit à son baiser, avec fougue, en se serrant tout contre lui, ses mains restant posées sur son torse.

Il l'allongea doucement sur le divan, hésitant.

Comprenant, Sakura caressa doucement son visage, en l'attirant tout contre elle.

Kakashi écarta doucement son visag,e un lueure interrogatrice brillant au fond de ses yeux.

"Est-ce que...tu veux ? Vraiment ? "

"Oui..J'en ai envie...Vraiment..Je t'aime"

"Moi aussi je t'aime"

_**Pour les moins de 18 ans, ne pas lire la suite, cela pourrait choquer. **_

Dit-il en l'enlevant dans ses bras. Il l'emmena ensuite vers la chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la posa doucement sur le lit, en la contemplant un moment, avec admiration.

Elle tendra ses bras verre lui , en une muette invitation, qu'il ne manqua pas d'accepter.

Il vint doucement sur elle, posant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Avec des gestes assurés, elle lui retira sa chemise, tout en lui caressant la toison brune de son torse, avant de l'envoyer à terre, à coré du lit.

Kakashi ne pouvait être que surpris par les gestes de sa bien-aimée. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé ainsi, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, au contraire.

Dans des gestes tremblant, mal assurés, Il fit glisser les brettelles de la robe le long des bras fins de la jeune femme.

Il fit ensuite descendre le haut de la robe jusqu'à sa taille fine, dévoilant à ses yeux les courbes de sa poitrines.

Il avait beaucoup lut dans ses livres, des scènes de ce genre. Mais jamais il n'avait pensés que cela serait ainsi.

Il caressait le corps de sa bien-aimée, tout en s'occupant de la dévétir entièrement, alors qu'elle faisait de même avec lui.

Une fois nus, Kakashi et Sakura se regardèrent dans les yeux, le même sourir ornant leurs lèvres.

Il explora le corps de la jeune fille avec ses mains, ses lèvres..N'oubliant aucun centimètre de sa peau, prenant plaisir à sentir les frissons parcourir sa peau de pêche, douce au touché.

A son tour, elle l'explora avec ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue, n'épargnant aucun point sensible.

Elle s'émerveilla du pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui.

Elle pouvait l'exiter d'une simple pression, d'un simple touché.

Mais il avait aussi le même pouvoir qu'elle, pour elle.

Elle avait la certitude qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre.

Elle sentit la main de son Sensi lui écarter les cuisse, alors que l'instant d'après, son membre s'insinuait en elle.

Se fut d'abord une poussée timide, qui brisa la fragile barrière de sa virginitée. Elle ressentit une vive douleur, et elle ne pû empêcher un cri de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Kakashi redressa son visage, pour la regarder dans les yeux, inquiet.

"Je t'ai fait mal... "

"Ce..Ce n'est rien..Continue, je t'en pris..

Et pour l'encourager, elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme au cheveux argentés, pour l'attirer profondément en elle. Elle commencer à onduler sous lui, alors qu'il allait et venait en elle, dans des mouvements d'abord lent, et doux, et qui s'accélèrèrent au fur et à mesure de la danse qu'ils effectuaient ensemble.

Au sommet de leurs plaisir, il cria son nom, et elle fit écho à son crie en criant le sien.

Il s'éffondra sur elle, le souffle haletant, alors qu'elle essayant d'arrêter le tremblement de ses membres.

Leurs corps étaient recouvert de sueur, alors qu'ils restaient blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Après quelques baisers et paroles murmurer au creu de l'oreille, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

_**Fin. Il n'y a plus de passage qui pourrait choquer.**_

Les jours suivant, ils passèrent un pacte ensemble.

Le sujet de la maladie de Sakura ne serait plus énnoncé.

Il voulait profiter un maximum du temps qui leurs était donné.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines ensuite. Ils étaient parfaitement heureux, et filaient le parfait amour, bien qu'ils essayaient de rester discret.

Mais, ce que Sakura essayait de cacher, c'est que désormais, il lui arrivait d'avoir des migraines.

De terribles migraines qui l'obligeaient à rester confiner dans sa chambre pendant plus d'une heure.

Elle savait très bien ce que cela voulais dire, mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer à Kakashi.

Elle ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur qu'ils étaient en train de vivre ces dernières semaines.

Pourtant, un jours.

Sakura et Kakashi étaient assis au pied d'un arbre, dans la forêt.

Kakashi adossé contre le tronc d'arbre, Sakura appuyée sur son torse, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

Ils ne parlaient pas, il étaient bien ,simplement.

Mais soudain, Sakura se redressa dans un sursaut, saisissant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

Elle se mis à genoux, en se penchant en avant, mordillant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler sa douleur.

"Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

J'ai...mal...à la tête...Affreusement...mal'

Elle débittait ces paroles avec peine, retenant à grande peine un cri de douleur.

'Je...pense...que c'est...finit..."

"Arrête de dire cela ! Je parie que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive, ces douleur, n'est-ce pas ? "

"C'est vrai...mais...je voulais pas...gâcher...ces derniers jours..."

"Tu es idiote...Vien, je t'emmène immédiatement à l'hopital !"

Et sur ces mots, il l'enleva dans ses bras, pour se diriger rapidement, le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, vers l'hopital du village.

Arrivée à l'intérieur de celui-ci, un médecin vint le trouver.

"Oh...Sakura...Alors voila, c'est arrivé..."'

"Vous la connaissez ? "

"Oui, je suis le médecin qui lui à fait ses examens."

"Elle...Elle va mourrir ?"

"Nous...nous pouvons toujours tenter l'opération, mais elle à peu de chance de réussir"

"Tentez-là quand même !"

"Bien...Nous allons essayer".

Et c'est une Sakura au visage crispé par la douleur que des infirmiers virent chercher, pour l'ammener vers la salle d'opération, sur un brancard.

Ensuite, les heures défilèrent.

Naruto arriva, suivit de Ino, et des autres. Kakashi les avait prévenus.

Il fallait bien les mettres au courant un jours, alors pourquoi pas maintenant.

A présent ils attendaient. Les minutes leurs semblaient une éternitée.

Naruto tournait en rond, Ino se rongeait les ongles, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que les autres étaient calme.

**Une semaine plus tard**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement.

Une chambre apparement. Des murs tapissés de blanc, pur comme la neige.

Elle porta l'une de ses mains à sa tête.

Elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était entourée de bandage.

Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle se sentait faible. Elle se rappelait juste de cette immense douleur..Kakashi l'avait emmenée jusqu'ici, et ensuite, plus rien, le noir totale.

Un homme en blouse blanche apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

En la voyant eveillée, et un peu perdue, il s'exclama.

"Enfin réveillée mademoisselle Haruno ? C'est bien. Si vous vous sentez fatiguée c'est normale.

Votre compagnon vous à emmenée jusqu'ici, et nous avons décidé de vous opérer.

Pedant cette opération, vous êtes passée à deux doigts de la mort, et après celle-ci, vous êtes réstée inconsciente durant une semaine, pendant laquelle vous avez délirée. Nous vous avons crue perdue...Mais maintenant, tout va bien, vous êtes totalement guérie, je peux vous l'assurer"

Les informations avaient du mal à parvenir jusqu'au cerveau brumeux de Sakura. Elle ne retien que quelques mots. Finit, Guérie.

Juste après cela, elle sombra à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Le jours d'après, en se réveillant, c'est le visage creusé de cernes de Kakashi qui s'offrit à sa vue.

Il avait l'air fatiguée, mais il était heureux, cela ce voyait dans ses yeux.

"Bonjour toi...Ca va ? "

"Ca...va"

"Tu m'a fait une belle peur tu sais ? J'ai cru que je te perdrais..."

"J'aurais du mourrir..."

"Oui mais tu n'es pas morte...et je ne veux plus jamais qu'on reparle de cette période de notre vie. Je veux qu'on tourne la page, pour se concacrer à notre avenir."

"Et je n'ai absolument rien contre monsieur mon amour"

Un tendre sourir étira les lèvres de son Sensei.

"En apprenant que tu allais mieu, tout le monde à été soulagés. Tu nous à fait peur à tous, surtout à Ino et Naruto."

"Il faudra que j'aile les voir...'

"Oui, mais maintenant, il faut d'abord que tu réponde à ma question.."

"Oui, bien sur...Laquelle ? "

"Maintenant que tout cela est finit...Accepterais-tu...de devenir ma femme ? "

Les yeux de Sakura s'aggrandirent de surprise, alors qu'ils s'emplissaient de larmes en même temps.

Avec peine, elle se redressa en position assise, pour se blottir tout contre le ninja aux cheveux argenté.

"Jamais je ne pourrais dire non à une telle demande de ta part...Bien sur que j'accepte !

Et un long et langoureux baiser scellèrent leurs paroles.

Ils se marière le mois suivant, parmis leurs amis. Un Sasuke et un Naruto se tenant pas la main, Une Ino et un Shika qui était blottit l'un contre l'autre...Tout cela dans la joie et dans la bonne humeure, qui désormais, ne quitterais plus nos deux tourteraux.

°**Fin°**

**Et voila. Le dernier chapitre qui scèlle ma première fanfiction de Naruto.**

**Soyez content, parce que au début, c'était prévue que je la fasse mourrir...Mais bon, vue que elle meurent dans presque toute mes fics, et comme vous vouliez qu'elle reste en vie, je l'ai laisser, lol.**

**On me dit un grand merci ! Lol.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et de ne pas avoir baclé...review s'il vous plait **

**Kiss.**


	10. Epilogue

**_Titre :_** Une maladie se promène

**_Chapitre :_** Epilogue

**_Commentaires :_** Bon, j'ai décidée que j'allais faire un pitit épilogue pour bien finir.

_**Reviews :**_

**_Renia :_** Merciiiii

**Tichan (abréviation, lol) : **Cool, je suis vénérée mdrrr. Nan, je l'ai pas faire mourrir, je suis trop gentil. Mais pour les autres fic en cours, je promet rien --Sourir innocent--

Voila un pitit épilogue, rien que pour vous, lol.

**Je la dédicace à toute les deux ! Pour m'avoir reviewver jusqu'au bout **

**Bonne Lecture **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°Epilogue°**

"Papa...Papa ! Vien jouer avec moi !

La voix pleurnicharde d'une gamine s'élevait dans la spacieuse maison du bout de la rue.

C'était une grande maison peinte comme du bois, mais en plus solide.

Le jardin donnait sur la rue, tant il était grand, et fleurit.

Sur la terre de pierre, se trouvant derrière, un couple enlacé riait silencieusement.

"Je crois qu'elle te réclame à corps et à cri..." Chuchota la jeune femme à la longue chevelure rose, et aux beau yeux vert.

"Oui..Je vais aller m'occuper d'elle. Pendant ce temps, tu te repose !" Il pris un ton dur et ferme, pour dire cette phrase.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il faut que je me repose..Pour son bien..."

A ces mots, elle posa la paume de sa main sur son ventre arrondit, qui laissait présager une naissance proche.

Tendrement, l'homme à la chevelure argentée caressa le ventre de sa compagne,suivit d'un long et tendre baiser, avant d'aller rejoindre la voix enfantine qui l'appelait encor.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? "

Il s'agenouilla au même niveau que la fillette au boucle rose, et aux même yeux que son père.

Elle vient lui sauter dans les bras avec un petit cri de joie.

"Joue avec moi ! Je m'embête"

'Quand ton petit frère sera la, tu pourra jouer avec lui, mais en faisant très doucement"

"Promit, je ferais très doucement !"

Elle lui fit un sourir lumineux. Kakashi succomba. Elle n'avais que 6 ans, mais elle avait les charmes de sa mère.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou, en lui déposant un petit bisous sur la joue.

"Dit, elle va bien maman ? Pourquoi elle est pas avec toi ? "

"Elle va bien oui, elle est juste un peu fatiguée. Elle se repose pour le moment."

"Pourquoi ? "

"Parce que c'est un peu fatiguant de porter ton petit frière"

"Il s'appellera comment ? "

"Mircha"

"Comment vous avez trouver son prénom ? "

'On à cherchés, et on à trouvés.."

"Comme pour mon prénom ? "

'Oui, on trouvait que harika était très jolie"

"Ouai, et moi j'suis très contente de m'appeller comme ca !"

Il jouèrent une heure durant, avant que Kakashi ne parte mettre sa fille à la sieste.

Il revien ensuite dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec sa femme.

Sept ans. Cela faisait sept ans qu'ils étaient mariés.

Sept ans qu'il partageait son bonheur avec la femme de sa vie.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela pourrait lui arriver, mais pourtant elle était là, allongée sur leur couche, ses mèches rose striant son beau visage aux traits fins, enceinte de leurs deuxième enfant.

Il ne le méritait surement pas, mais il l'avait, et n'était pas près de la lâcher.

Avec un tendre sourir, il vint s'allonger tout contre elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras doucement, enfuissant son visage dans son cou, humant sa bonne odeur de rose.

Il posa la paume de ses mains sur son ventre, et un sourir émut se glissa sur ses lèvres quand il sentit son fils bouger.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému de sentir son enfant.

Il restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieur longue minutes.

Lui, simplement heureux de sentir le corps de sa femme contre elle.

Elle, dormant profondément.

Mais soudainement, Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui entraina que Kakashi se releva de la même façon.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

"Je crois que ton fils veux nous voire, en avance, il ne veux plus attendre..."

Les draps du lit étaient à présent humide et chaud.

Elle avait crispé ses mains sur son ventre. Et une grimace s'affichait sur ses traits.

Elle étouffait ses cris contre ses lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Immédiatement, Kakashi serra sa femme contre lui, la soulevant dans ses bras.

Il laissa un message en hate pour sa fille, quand elle se réveillerais.

Il fonça vers l'hopital.

Arrivé la-bas, les médecin la prirent en charge directement, l'emmenant dans la salle d'accouchement.

On fit passer une blouse à kakashi.

Celui-ci fut étonné. Pour l'accouchement de son premier enfant, on n'avait pas fait cela.

Il se laissa entrainer dans la salle, ou sa femme était allongée, les main crispé, ainsi que ses traits, dans la douleur.

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés s'asseya à coté d'elle, serrant sa main entre la sienne, venant lui chuchoter de doux mots à son oreille.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi on l'avait emmené ici, mais il savait que puisque il était la, il devait la soutenir.

Plusieures heures passèrent ainsi, pendant lesquelles Kakashi vit la souffrance de sa femme, et pendant lesquelles il assista à la naissance de son second enfant.

Il encourageant Sakura, serrant les dents quand celle-ci lui broyait la main lors d'une contraction.

Enfin, au bout de 5 heures, un cri de fit entendre. Sakura posa son front ruisselant de sueur sur le bras de son mari.

Essouflée, elle releva son visage quand une ifermière vint lui donner son fils.

Des larmes de joie brillaient dans son regard, alors qu'elle caressait la tête de son fils, à présent calme, dans les bras de sa mère.

Kakashi dit quelques mots à son fils, en caressant doucement sa joue, avant d'embrasser sa femme.

"Il est magnifique..Bon travaille ma chérie"

"Merci"

Souffla-t-elle, la fatigue se lisant sur ses traits.

Kakashi pris son fils dans ses bras, alors que Sakura, petit à petit, sombrait dans les brumes du sommeil.

Au bout d'une heure, Kakashi entendit dans le couloir de l'hopital, des pasrapide s'approcher, et une vois enfantine crier.

"Papa, papa, il est on mon petit frère ? Je veux le voir !"

Kakashi souria. Il était heureux.

Il avait une famille, sa femme, sa fille et son fils.

Rien ne pourrait jamais les lui enlever. Il serait heureux jusqu'au bout, il en était certain.

°**Fin°**

Voila, maintenant, l'histoire est vraiment finit lol

J'espère que cela vous à plu.

Bisous !


End file.
